The Jailer of Aincrad
by vanguardwriter
Summary: in Sword Art Online Pking is rampant and few can stand up to Pker guilds like laughing coffin. imprisoning crimminals is no easy task but the Jailers, a guild that controls the court and prisons of SAO, are determined to capture criminals and make them pay for their crimes. this story follows the head Jailer, Raiki Onigami, as he fights against the Pkers. spoilers for SAO
1. I Sentence You

**Chapter one: I Sentence You **

**Floor 13: judgment isle (after Kirito's capture of Titan's Hand)**

"Rosalia, leader of the PKer guild Titan's Hand, for the crimes of murder, theft, and deception of fellow players, by the power vested in me as head jailer of Aincrad I hereby sentence you to game clearance imprisonment!"

These were the words spoken by a figure in a black cloak, to Rosalia just 10 minutes ago and they still rang in her ears.

"Damn him!" she muttered. "Just who the hell is he to sentence me to anything! And what the hell does he mean by game clearance imprisonment?"

"Talking about the head jailer?"

These words came from a man held in a cell adjacent to hers.

"Yeah I guess. Just who is he anyways?"

The man sighed and began his story.

"Well as you know you can be sent to prison for crimes here. What a lot of people don't know is that the prison has their own guild. This floor acts as their base of operations. A kind of police force, their job is to find and capture criminals and then try them in court. They're called the Jailers and they're pretty good at what they do. Of course as with any guild there has to be a leader. The person who tried and sentenced you was him. Raiki Onigami. He's only 17, but he's known for taking down entire criminal guilds single handed. As for your sentence, you got this games equivalent to a life sentence. Just as the name implies, you'll be in prison until the game is cleared and then as a PKer, you'll most likely stand trial in the real world too."

"What!" Rosalia yelled. "How is that fair? There's no proof that killing someone here kills them in real life!"

However as she said this she heard footsteps coming down the hall and promptly shut herself up.

"The prisoner is right over here lord Raiki sir!"

"Raiki!" Rosalia thought. "What's that bastard doing here?"

As she was thinking this the same man in the black cloak who had sentenced her walked in and stood in front of her cell.

"Well Rosalia, how are you doing?" He spoke in a tone that belied his age.

"Cut the crap and just tell me why your here you bastard!" Rosalia said through clenched teeth.

He sighed and spoke

"Very well. I came to see if you have repented your crimes before you are moved to floor 33 to carry out your sentence."

Once again Rosalia spoke through clenched teeth.

"Go-to-hell you bastard!"

Sighing again Raiki turned and started to leave "very well. Goodbye prisoner 387-R."


	2. A Bad Memory

**Chapter 2: A Bad Memory**

**Floor 1: forest outside starting city (2 months after the start of the game)**

A boy of 15 walked along with three friends foraging for food to eat and sell. They prayed they wouldn't run into any monsters here, they didn't want to die. One of the friends shouted that he was going farther into the forest to search. The others shouted their encouragement as the girl headed further in. 10 minutes later they heard a bloodcurdling scream and rushed to investigate. The 15 year old boy followed them. What they saw was a man, an insane grin on his face and the tattoo of a coffin on his arm. The friends watched horror-struck as the man spoke.

"One little piggy"

He said, and with a swift swing of his sword one of the group screamed, and burst into fragments of light.

"Two little piggy's."

The 15 year old and last remaining friend drew their swords. The last friend charged and released a sword skill towards the murderer. However, the killer's parry skill kicked in and he effortlessly blocked the blade and counterattacked. Once again the 15 year old saw one of his friends scream and disappear in a flash of light and heard the man laugh his insane laugh and say

"Three little piggy's".

Finally the man turned to the 15 year old and spoke.

"Hey brat. When you see your buddies on the other side, tell them Grexal, field commander of the guild Grave Keepers Coffin was their killer. Goodbye."

The 15 year old closed his eyes and prepared for oblivion. However, as the man raised the sword over his head, footsteps sounded nearby and a voice soon followed.

"Get away from him you bastard!"

The voice said. Hearing this, the man cursed and pulled out a teleport crystal, said:

"I'll see you again, brat"

and warped away. The 15 year old dropped to his knees and everything started to go black. But before he blacked out he caught a glimpse of his saviour. A swordsman dressed in black. With a sudden jolt Raiki Onigami, Head Jailer of Aincrad, woke up. Sweat covering his body.

"Just a dream huh? Still, thanks Kirito."

With this he got out of bed and equipped his clothes. Ready to meet with the same person who had saved his life nearly two years ago. He also owed that person another debt. Without him, he would have never had the courage to level up and rise to become the leader of the Jailers. In the end, fate was a funny thing. His friends had lost their lives to give him the power to save and avenge others.


	3. A Meeting With The Black Swordsman

**_A few words from the author:_**

_To those who have read and are reading this story I wanted to send out a few words. First of all I do not own sword art online or any of its characters. Only my OC's (jailers, Raiki, etc.). Second, I am eagerly awaiting reviews so if you have anything to say about the story let me know. Third, I am trying out a new format for this chapter so if this chapter seems different from the others that's the reason. Finally, I will leave you with a quick term and character info section at the end of this chapter so that you know what is being said and who is who. Thank you and enjoy chapter 3!_

**Chapter 3: A meeting with the black swordsman**

**Floor 13: judgement Isle **

Raiki Onigami walked swiftly down the hall to the entrance of the Jailers headquarters, Hanketsu Tawa, to meet his guest. He could hardly wait.

"I wonder if he'll even be able to figure out that I'm the weakling he saved?" he wondered.

Regardless of whether Kirito remembered him or not Raiki still wanted to thank him for helping capture Grimlock, a man who had murdered his own wife. He also wanted to ask Kirito if he was willing to become a "Freelance Jailer", an honorary member of the Jailers who was allowed to continue to explore as they saw fit, but had the obligation to stop any criminal activity they found. They also had access to the "Jailer Network", which was a large messaging board reserved for jailers. It contained information about known criminals and criminal guilds. It was often updated by other Jailers and other players. Raiki knew that Kirito was a solo player and didn't like getting involved in other peoples business, but he also knew that he had had his share of hardships. He hoped that this would work in his favour. Finally he reached the entrance hall and saw Kirito standing at the main entrance.

"I take it you're the leader?"

He spoke in a tone that was somewhat unusual for someone facing the Head Jailer. A tone that didn't show even a trace of fear. Not that Raiki wanted to be frightening. His black cloak however, sported a hood that hid his face. A practice that was mandatory amongst all the Jailers. After all, it was better if the prisoners couldn't tell who was sentencing them. However this often frightened those who were unaccustomed to the Jailers.

"Yes Kirito, I am." Raiki replied

Once again the black swordsman spoke in a way that Raiki did not expect.

"Nice place you have here. How much col did it cost?"

At this point, Raiki couldn't help but smile.

"None. This building actually acts as a miniature city. As such there was no need to buy it. Only occupy it."

At this Kirito arched his eyebrows, seemingly puzzled.

"If it's a city, then how come nobody but the Jailers and their invited guests can enter?"

Once again Raiki smiled.

"A very good question Kirito. Basically, although it is a city which would normally be open to anyone, it has two unique rules that apply only to it and the prison complex on floor 33. The first rule states that it can only be unlocked by a player of level 50 and the second rule states that the player who unlocked it may change its regulations, appearance, etc. at will. This person may, if they choose, pass this unique skill on to another person. Do you know who that person is?"

It was now Kirito's turn to smile.

"Let me guess, it's you the Head Jailer."

It was at this point that Raiki decided to reveal his identity.

"Correct. Now I have a question for you Kirito. Do you recognize me?"

Kirito's face became one of extreme confusion which quickly turned into amazement as Raiki removed his hood.

"You, you're the kid I saved from that Pker! Raiki Onigami! So that's why you went missing after I helped train you!"

"Correct Kirito. Sorry for hiding my appearance from you but I figured it would be a nice surprise. Now then, down to business. We have much to discuss."

At those words he turned and headed off in the direction of the delegation room with Kirito close on his heels.

_And now here are the promised guides. First the term guide:_

PKer: short for player killer.

PKer guild or criminal guild: a guild dedicated to PKing, stealing, etc.

Grave Keepers Coffin (GKC is my original idea, laughing coffin is a guild borrowed from the real series): a Pker guild that would later grow to become Laughing Coffin

Floors: the different levels of Sword art online's setting, the floating castle Aincrad.

Jailers (original idea): the law enforcement of SAO

Head Jailer: the guild leader of the Jailers.

_Next the character guide:_

Raiki Onigami (OC): the Leader of the law enforcement guild known as the Jailers. He decided to create the guild after seeing his friends killed by a Pker. He is friends with Kirito.

Kirito: the main protagonist of the Sword Art Online light novel, anime, and manga.

Grexal (OC): a field commander of the Grave Keepers Coffin (later Laughing coffin) Pker guild. He is responsible for the death of Raiki's friends.

_Thanks for reading and stay tuned for more chapters!_


	4. Discussion

**Chapter 4: Discussion**

**Floor 13: Judgement Isle, Hanketsu Tawa delegation room**

Raiki opened the door to delegation room number 3, waited for Kirito to enter as well, then closed the door and bolted it shut.

"Have a seat Kirito. And I'll explain my reason for calling you here." With that, both Raiki and Kirito took a seat at opposite ends of the delegation table. Once he was sure that Kirito was listening he began his story.

"The first thing I want to talk to you about is the history and methods of the Jailers. Now as you know, after you helped train me to level fifty I disappeared. As I'm sure you guessed I came here acting on some information about this area from a broker. Obviously the info was correct and I started to capture criminals on my own. When floor thirty three was unlocked, I rushed there and acquired the prison complex as well. However, I soon realized that attempting to capture and try criminals solo was getting me nowhere. Realizing this I began to gather people who had the same desire as I did, to bring law and order to SAO. Applications where slow at first, but steadily increased as the crime rate rose. Not long after we had reached around three hundred members we received a message."

Raiki noticed that Kirito who had been listening with his feet on the table instantly sat up straight.

"Who was the message from?" Kirito asked.

"The creator of this death game. Akihiko Kayaba."

At this Kirito stood. A look of shock on his face.

"Why would that man send you a message!? He sends hundreds of kids to their death and suddenly develops an interest in law enforcement!"

Raiki inhaled deeply and let out a long, deep sigh.

"Please sit down. I myself have no idea why he sent the message. It simply said that he was impressed with the work we were doing and that he would give us some useful and unique abilities to help us out. When I finished reading it, three things occurred. The first was the creation of the Jailer Network. The second was the creation of two wells. One that supplies an infinite amount of teleport crystals that have Hanketsu Tawa's holding cells as their set destination. The other supplies an infinite amount of a unique item called the handcuff. And finally the third thing that occurred was that all Jailers received the ability to cancel duels, most likely to counter duel PKing."

Once again, Raiki let out a long sigh.

"Now that I've explained the history, I'll explain the guild rules. First off, we do not kill for any reason. We are not PKers, we are peacekeepers. Second, all members must hide their face to prevent the chance of retaliation here or, once we log out, in the real world. This rule however, is optional but recommended for freelancers. Lastly, all prisoners are to be taken to the holding cells below Hanketsu Tawa until such time that they can be tried for their crimes."

Finishing this statement, Raiki leaned forward and looked Kirito right in the eyes.

"Now that I'm done making speeches here is my question for you. Would you consider becoming a Freelance Jailer? You will still have the option of traveling freely and you will be paid for any criminal you bring in."

Hearing this Kirito arched his eyebrows in a mixed look of confusion and intrigue.

"Why do you want me? Why not get someone from one of the major guilds."

"The reason I'm seeking you out is because I know that I can trust you. As for hiring someone from one of the major guilds I'll give you my reasons. First, the Army guild is well known to be corrupt so I have no intention of hiring one of its members. Second, the Holy Dragon Alliance guild is more or less only interested if there's a rare or valuable item in it for them. There are also rumors that some of its members are corrupt as well. And finally, the Knights of Blood guild is more interested in clearing the game than rounding up criminals. However I have received plenty of support from its leader, Heathcliff. Any other questions?"

Kirito smiled.

"When do I start?"

At this they both broke into laughter.

"As soon as I swear you in you can begin. Now repeat after me. I, Player Designation Kirito..."

"I, Player Designation Kirito."

"Swear to engage in the duties of a Freelance Jailer..."

"Swear to engage in the duties of a Freelance Jailer."

"And to uphold the guilds rules and values wherever I travel."

"And to uphold the guilds rules and values wherever I travel."

With the oaths completion, Raiki grinned.

"I, Raiki Onigami, Head Jailer of Aincrad, recognize this oath and accept it. Congratulations, you are now a Freelance Jailer Kirito. Goodbye and good luck."

At this Raiki unbolted the door and they both walked off. Raiki to his office, and Kirito to the door. However, Raiki hesitantly stopped and turned to face Kirito.

"Hold on Kirito, would you be willing to duel me? For old times sake?"

At this Kirito turned. A mischievous grin on his face.

"All right guild leader. Who knows? Compared to other players you might actually provide me with a challenge."

"Excellent. Follow me to the arena. And don't think I'm anything like the cry baby you trained."

With this they walked off. Each trying to determine what techniques the other would use.


	5. A Duel And A Unique Skill

**Chapter 5: A duel and a unique skill**

**Floor 13, Judgement Isle: Hanketsu Tawa Coliseum **

Raiki and Kirito stood at opposite ends of the coliseum. Kirito had his sword, Elucidator, drawn. Raiki however had opted for drawing his weapon once the duel started. A crowd had gathered in the seats and were talking excitedly.

"We seem to have drawn quite a crowd." Kirito thought.

Almost as soon as he had finished that thought a timer appeared in the upright corner of his vision. A few seconds later it hit zero. The duel had started.

At this Raiki equipped his weapon, a large white hammer that pulsed with a radiant aura.

"Hey Kirito" Raiki shouted. "Watch closely, this is my weapon, Judgement Gavel, and this is how far I've progressed!"

With that Raiki grabbed the handle of the hammer with both hands and brought it to chest level right in front of him.

"Unique skill, Weapon Unison!"

"A unique skill?" Kirito thought.

The hammer began to pulse even more brightly. It also began to shrink until it was a ball of pure white light. The light then entered Raiki who became surrounded by light which quickly disappeared.

"Some unique skill, it didn't even do anything!" Kirito thought, cursing himself for being worried.

Raiki smirked.

"I know what you're thinking, my skill didn't do anything. That is, unfortunately for you, the farthest thing from the truth. Observe.

With that Raiki clenched his hand into a fist and raised his arm into the air.

"Sword skill! Rampart Crusher!"

Suddenly Raiki's arm shone a soft green colour. The same colour a weapon turned when using a sword skill. That's when Kirito realized what the unique skill had done. It had turned Raiki into a living weapon.

Raiki's fist smashed into the ground and sections of the stone floor cracked and were blown sky high.

"See that?" raiki shouted to a shocked Kirito. "That's how I got my nickname. Raiki the unarmed swordsman!"

With that Raiki ran toward Kirito, fist raised and arm aglow.

Despite the fact that the duel had taken an unexpected turn Kirito grinned.

"You lucked out Raiki." He thought. "With that skill, any delays between wielder and weapon are eliminated and I'd bet that since the user gains the attributes of the weapon, they're a lot harder to damage. But despite these complications I'm not going down easy!"

With that, Kirito unleashed his own sword skill.

"Blaze Thrust!"

"Rampart Crusher!"

The two skills collided in midair sending a shockwave through the coliseum. And after the smoke cleared they attacked each other again.

"Nexus Wide!"

"Great Impact!"

Over and over they clashed for 20 long minutes; the stone floor began to crack and seemed close to collapse. The same could be said for both combatants. Each looked like they would drop dead if it were not for their desire to win.

"I have to wrap this up" thought Kirito. "I have no choice. I have to use _that_."

Both Raiki and Kirito took a fighting stance. Each prepared to administer the winning blow. Without wasting time they ran towards each other.

"Giga Quake!"

However Kirito didn't unleash a skill.

With a crash the floor collapsed under the force of Raiki's skill, sending tons of stone and dust high into the air.

The audience held their breath. Waiting to discover who the winner was.

When the dust finally settled, Raiki lay flat on his back across a large stone. Not far from him stood Kirito with the word "winner" displayed above his head.

The audience was shocked. How Kirito had beaten Raiki without using a skill was a mystery to them. What they didn't know was the event that had occurred within the cloud of dust.

**Ten seconds earlier**

Raiki stood scanning the dusty area for Kirito.

"I wonder where he his" he thought out loud.

Suddenly a silhouette appeared through the dust and Raiki readied himself.

What he saw however, made him to shocked to even fight back. Kirito was flying towards him, two swords at his sides.

"Two blades!" Raiki shouted. "a unique skill!"

Kirito grinned. "with this I call checkmate.

He brought the two swords to chest level and crossed them.

"Double Circular!"

The move hit Raiki hard in the chest and sent him flying backward into a large piece of the floor ending the duel.

"Not bad Kirito, never would've figured you had one as well. Why didn't you use it from the beginning?"

At this Kirito looked away.

"I hid it because I'd rather not be hounded as one of the tw – three people to have a unique skill. Can you please keep it a secret?"

Raiki grinned.

"Sure, I understand your reasoning. "

As he said those words, the dust cleared and the audience came into view.


	6. Capture The Blood Fang Alliance!

**Chapter 6: Capture The Blood Fang Alliance!**

**Floor 13: Judgement Isle, Hanketsu Tawa Strategy Room**

Raiki stood on a podium at the back of the Jailers strategy room which currently housed 250 of the highest level guild members as well as a huge holographic map of the fifth floor. Once the members had been silenced, Raiki spoke.

"All right everyone listen closely! Our target for today is the PKer guild 'Blood Fang Alliance'. According to our advance scouts, their number of members is roughly in the 30's with levels averaging '60'. This group has currently taken to harassing the players living in the city on the fifth floor. A declaration has in fact been made by the guild's leader stating that they will kill anyone who leaves the city as well as anyone who attempts to teleport in and rescue the hostages. To add to the problem, a recent lack of dungeon exploration by the floor's residents has left them with no teleport crystals of their own. It also goes without saying that the residents are nowhere near high enough in level to take on the alliance."

After taking in a deep breath he continued to speak.

"Thankfully, we have managed to locate the enemy's base of operations."

He placed a finger on a miniature version of the large scale map in front of him and marked a spot in a canyon roughly half a kilometre north from the city. After a brief pause, the spot was marked on the large map as well.

"Due to the volatile nature of this mission, we will only be taking fifty members. The rest will standby on full alert, ready to teleport in and assist us if necessary. Is this clear so far?"

Two hundred and fifty voices answered his question in near unison.

"Sir, yes sir!"

After hearing the reply, Raiki snapped his fingers and the map dissipated to be replaced with a name roster.

"Those who have been selected for the mission, your names are on here. If your name is not on here, return to your barracks and await the possible distress signal. One last thing, the position of temporary leader will be filled by Kane."

At this, a somewhat muscular and suntanned eighteen year old boy stepped forward and saluted.

"Sir! I will do my best until you return."

Raiki turned to face the boy and nodded towards him.

"Remember Kane, you are to postpone all trials until I return. Also, when I do return, you are to report any new arrests made in my absence."

The boy saluted again and then filed out with the rest of those who had not been selected.

Once only the selected fifty people remained, Raiki continued the briefing.

"All right, the mission plan is as follows. We will be splitting up into two squads of twenty five, Alpha and Beta. I will lead Alpha squad and Sia-"

He pointed to a tall twenty-two year old woman with black hair

"-will be leading Beta squad. We will all teleport down to the sixth floor and use the stairway to descend to the fifth floor's dungeon area. Once there, we will capture any resistance we encounter as stealthily as possible. We don't want the main forces to know we are coming or they may kill the civilians. After we exit the dungeon, we will split up and make our way to the top of two cliffs that overlook the east and west sides of the camp. Alpha will take the east, Beta will take the west. When one squad makes it to their assigned cliff, their leader will contact the other squad's leader and confirm their position. Once both squads are in position, we will wait until nightfall, at which point we will move in from both sides and capture them. If in the event they wake up, we are to fight back and continue to capture them. If even one of their members escapes, it could mean the death of the fifth floor's residents so we must be certain that none evade capture. Also, as you all know, the guild's rules forbid killing, any guild member who commits murder during this raid will be tried as a PKer. That is all."

With that Raiki and the other Jailers pulled out their teleport crystals.

"Teleport! Alansia!"

Fifty one voices echoed around the room followed by fifty one columns of light. With that, the strategy room became dark and silent.

**Fifth floor: Gratoria, cliffs overlooking Blood Fang Alliance camp**

Raiki stared down into the canyon where the Alliance's camp was located. Satisfied that nobody had discovered the squads, he examined his most recent acquisition, a Katana sword named Cerberos. It had a black grip which was slightly curved for one-handed use and a black guard shaped like its namesake, the guardian dog of hell Cerberus. The figure's three heads were open in a menacing bark, and a black blade protruding from the middle head's mouth. Though Raiki often used Judgement Gavel in his battles, he had decided to bring the blade along due to its low attack stat and high chance of inflicting paralysis on its target. These two aspects would be crucial to completing the mission without accidentally killing an opponent. However, Raiki remembered it was still 6 hours until the intended strike time. Sighing, he put the sword back in his inventory and tried to fall asleep which, considering his exhaustion after trekking up the cliff, wasn't that hard.

**Six hours later**

Raiki and Alpha squad slowly and quietly approached the entrance to the camp, watching carefully for any stragglers or sentries. Fifty or so metres to their left, Sia and Beta squad were doing the same. One they were sure the coast was clear, Raiki made his way to the leader's private tent while Alpha and Beta squads branched off into the camps two barracks. Once he made it to the entrance of the tent he silently waved his right hand to bring up the menu, opened his skill list, and equipped weapon unison, just in case. He crept into the tent and quickly located the cot. Pulling out his prison teleport crystal, he prepared to send the man to a nice cold holding cell when suddenly, his prey opened his eyes, grabbed Raiki's wrist, and sent the crystal toppling to the floor.

The man sat up and grinned.

"Surprised head Jailer? We knew you'd come sooner or later. After all, if a city is held hostage can you and you're team of do-gooders really ignore it? Our occupation of this floor was nothing more than bait to lure you out and it worked like a charm!"

Raiki's face bore an expression of pure horror when he realized what this meant for his teammates. Flashes of Grexal killing his friends replayed in his mind.

"Everyone get out of there! It's an ambush, they set us up!"

However his warning came too late. Screams of shock broke the night silence followed by the sound of steel against steel and steel slicing digital flesh. Breaking the leader's grip on his wrist, Raiki quickly activated weapon unison and launched a normal strike against the man in the cot. However, he jumped out of the bed and blocked Raiki's arm with his own weapon, a twisted and demonic looking battleaxe covered with what appeared to be dragon's teeth.

The man broke into laughter.

"Hee, hee, hee. So that's the unique skill that's made you such a legend huh? Interesting, I look forward to freeing you."

Raiki broke the clash and slightly lowered his arm.

"Free me? What the hell do you mean?"

The man broke into a sadistic grin. As if he was enjoying every moment of fear, uncertainty and death, all around him.

"Exactly what I told you. We are trapped in this game until we clear it or until we die. After six months in this hell I realized something."

He lifted his head and hands skyward. As if he was acknowledging an unseen god.

"We will never clear this game. No matter how hard we struggle we will never win, our only option is to stop fighting and live here in this castle forever. I refused to accept that and decided that for us lost souls, the only salvation is death."

He turned his gaze back to Raiki. His face contorted in a corrupted and insane sense of euphoria.

"If we accept oblivion, we will be free at last. And so I gathered others like me and created a guild dedicated to freeing all the people we can. But unfortunately, you and your guild are the one thing standing in our way. Thankfully, that ends tonight. "

Raiki's face switched from a look of shock to one of pure fury.

"You-you took an entire city of innocents hostage, killed people, and justify it with your demented belief!"

With that, Raiki aimed his weapons at the leader's chest.

"I'll see to it that you never see the light of day for what you've done!"

"Let's see you back that up, unbeliever!"

The leader aimed a thrust straight towards Raiki's head. However, Raiki was way ahead of him. As soon as the thrust came he ducked, got underneath him, and hit him with a blue crystalline object. A teleport crystal.

"Teleport!"

As the leader vanished, he screamed his hatred to the stars and then, he was gone.

Wasting no time to celebrate his victory, Raiki rushed outside to aid the others. What he saw however, was not what he had expected. A third, much larger group of Jailers was engaging what were now the remnants of the Blood Fang Alliance.

"The reserve troops!" Raiki shouted. "Thank God. Someone must have contacted them while I was delayed."

As he said this, one last curse was hurled at the Jailers and the battle was done. Seeing Raiki over by the tent, the Jailers immediately turned and saluted.

"Sir! The enemy has been eliminated and reserve forces are currently making their way toward the city."

Raiki nodded curtly.

"Good. How many were lost?"

"We've made a rough check so we are still unsure but we estimate five."

Raiki lowered his head. Five guild members dead. And all because he hadn't anticipated a simple ambush.

"I see. Do a more thorough check when we return to base. The funerals will be held in one week. Also, help the wounded back to the barracks and get them looked after. Thank you. Dismissed."

Raiki teleported back to his office in Hanketsu Tawa. When he did, he was greeted by Kane.

"Welcome back sir. There was only one arrest made while you were absent. Should I read you the details or would you like to rest first?"

Raiki sighed.

"No, tell me it now. I can't neglect my duties. What are the charges?"

"PKing sir."

"All right, what was the player designation of the victim?"

"Kuradeel"

"Any known guild affiliations?"

"The Knights of Blood"

"I see. And the player designation of the accused?"

"Kirito, sir."


	7. Trial and Expulsion

**Chapter 7: Trial and Expulsion**

**Floor 13: Judgement Isle, Hanketsu Tawa – Raiki's Office**

Raiki felt numb. His head spun like a child's top, causing him to feel nauseous. His conversation with Kane replayed itself in his mind.

"It's impossible." He thought. "Kirito would never kill someone."

Looking into Kane's eyes he decided to see if perhaps he had simply heard the name wrong.

"I'm sorry Kane; can you please repeat the player designation of the accused?"

Kane nodded. His eyes gleamed like a child showing his father a large fish that he had caught.

"Of course, sir. The designation of the accused is Kirito."

Raiki lowered his head. It had not been a mistake. Kirito was accused of murder and was being held in one of the hundreds of holding cells beneath Hanketsu Tawa.

"Tell me where he is." Raiki said. His voice filled with uncertainty, shock, and a slight hint of aggression.

At this, Kane looked at him quizzically.

"But sir, he's a simple PKer. He's not even worth your time."

Raiki lifted his head to look Kane straight in the eyes.

"I-said-where-is-he." The aggression in his voice now quite evident.

Kane recoiled at this. The gleam in his eyes gone, replaced with fear, and Raiki could see that he was doing all he could to not let it show in his voice.

"B-basement floor 26. Cell number 2."

With this information in mind, Raiki swept out of his office and took the nearest stairway down to the twenty sixth level. After taking a few deep breaths to calm himself, he opened the door. As soon as he walked in, a fist entered his field of vision. Accompanied by an angry, tear choked, scream.

"Let him go you cloaked bastards!"

'WHAM!'

The blow connected directly with the Crime Prevention Code that protected him and sent him flying out the door and into a nearby wall. As he sat up, his hood slipped off his head to reveal his face.

"Raiki!" Shouted a voice which he recognized as Kirito's.

Opening his eyes, Raiki surveyed the scene in front of him. Staring at him from a cell not far from the door was Kirito, a mixed look of shock and laughter on his face. And standing in front of the door was the owner of the fist that had sent him flying. She looked to be about his age and wore red and white light armour. Her hair was chestnut coloured and went past her shoulders. Her eyes were hazel and he assumed that under different circumstances they would be quite beautiful, but at the moment they were filled with tears and bloodshot from crying. She also seemed familiar but Raiki couldn't understand why.

"Kirito" the girl said in a cracked voice. "Do you know this person?"

Kirito nodded.

"Yeah he's the leader of the, as you call them, 'cloaked bastards', Raiki Onigami. So I hate to say this Asuna, but you didn't exactly improve my situation by hitting him."

Now Raiki knew why she seemed so familiar. She was the vice-commander of the Knights of Blood, 'Asuna the Flash'.

Raiki stood, dusted himself off, and offered his hand to Asuna.

"Nice to meet you lady Asuna. As Kirito just said, I am the leader of the Jailers, Raiki Onigami."

Asuna reached forward as if to shake his hand but instead slapped it aside. Her face bore a look of fury.

"If you're the leader, then release Kirito! He's done nothing wrong! We're going to be married no matter what! Even if I have to break him out of here!"

"That's enough Asuna."

Kirito spoke softly. But within the empty stone room his voice echoed significantly. He looked up at Raiki with a look of grim resolve.

"I did kill Kuradeel. No matter my reasons, I still committed a crime and I am fully ready to face my sentence."

At this, Asuna fell to her knees and started sobbing.

"No-no you can't mean that! Kirito, please!"

"Relax. The both of you have nothing to worry about. I do not believe that Kirito is an evil PKer, nor did I come down here to give him his sentence."

Raiki smiled at Asuna who had stopped sobbing and was staring at him. Her eyes shone with hope. He then looked at Kirito who looked somewhat surprised.

"I came down here to ask you when and where you killed Kuradeel. If I can gather evidence that it was done in self defense, I can get you out of here with your 'red' status removed and all charges dropped."

Kirito still looked surprised but nodded.

"It was about three days ago, noon hour, in the 55th floor's dungeon. I'll transfer you the map data. But how are going to gather evidence? It's not like the real world where things like fingerprints or blood samples can be taken."

Raiki smirked.

"It's because this isn't the real world that evidence can be collected accurately. As for how we collect it, that's a trade secret."

After he left the room he contacted Kane via his friends list. He still looked scared and Raiki could hardly blame him.

"Y-yes sir? How may I be of assistance?"

"Kane, you are to continue your job as acting commander. I'm going out on work. You are also not to send out investigators for the Kuradeel case. Is this clear?"

"Y-yes sir!"

With that, he closed the conversation window and pulled out a teleport crystal.

"Teleport! Grandum!"

And with a flash of blue light, he was gone.

**Floor 55: Grandum, dungeon area**

Raiki walked along the weather beaten path to the place that Kirito had marked on the map. Finally, after a half hour, he reached it.

"All right." He said. "For better or for worse, what I find out here will determine Kirito's fate."

With mixed feelings he opened up the skill window and selected one labelled 'Oracle's Eye'. As Kirito had said, conventional evidence gathering techniques such as finger print or DNA matching were impossible in SAO. However, if a player mastered both the 'tracking' and 'searching' skills, they were granted 'Oracle's Eye', a skill that allowed the player to look at past events within an area of 500 metres around themselves. Technically speaking, the player wasn't really looking into the past, but accessing the systems records for that area. These records contained information such as which players had entered that area, their actions within it, and even their emotions. However, the records were only stored within the system's memory for one week. After that, they were deleted and new data took their place. It was through this process that investigators from the Jailers collected the evidence used in the trials. Though it had some flaws, Raiki liked the system because unlike the real world where evidence could be destroyed, hidden, or lied about, there was no hiding evidence here. No matter what a player did, they could not trick the system. While he was reviewing this, the window for 'Oracle's Eye' opened. He entered the day and time he wanted the system to show him and waited for it to comply. After about a minute of waiting, a circle of light expanded outward from the window which, after reaching the 500 metre limit, slowly faded. Raiki sat down and waited for the evidence he required to appear. After about an hour of waiting, Raiki noticed Kirito and two other players who, judging from their armour, were from the Knights of Blood. The first of the two wore heavy armour and had a large battleaxe strapped to his back. He had short brown hair with a matching goatee. The second was tall and lanky with pale, almost sickly, skin and black hair. Judging by the description he had received via the Jailer network, the sickly looking player was the deceased player Kuradeel. The other player Raiki assumed was a high ranking member in the KoB.

The axe wielder raised his hand.

"Okay, we're taking a break here!"

Hearing this, both Kirito and Kuradeel collapsed on nearby stones, obviously exhausted.

The commander opened his inventory and called out three pouches.

"Here's the food."

He tossed out two of the pouches to Kirito and Kuradeel. And then opened his own. Kirito followed suit. However Raiki noticed that Kuradeel did not open his pouch or take a drink from his bottle of water. This behaviour seemed strange considering he had just walked all the way from the city.

"Strange" Raiki muttered. "Could it be?"

His answer came sooner than expected. Kirito and the commander made gagging sounds and fell backwards, stiff as boards.

Raiki jumped up. Shock on his face.

"Paralysis! But how could that be?"

He looked over at Kuradeel, and realized that he was laughing with an insane grin on his face, his eyes nearly bulging out of his head. He wasn't paralyzed. With a grunt he stood on his feet and started toward the other KoB member with the goatee who lay helpless on the ground.

"Godfrey, I always knew you were an idiot but you really do have muscles for brains!"

The man named Godfrey looked up at Kuradeel in shock.

"What are you doing? HURGH!"

Godfrey's question was answered by a swing from Kuradeel's sword. His HP bar dropped a fraction and Kuradeel's cursor changed to yellow.

"Our party was attacked by a gang of criminal players out in the field! Though the both of you fought hard, you were slain. I alone returned alive, having killed all of them on my own!"

Throughout all of this, he continued to swing his sword down on Godfrey. His face plastered with a look of ecstasy. With a laugh, he plunged the blade deep into Godfrey's back causing him to vanish with a scream and a burst of light.

Raiki finally understood what had occurred.

"Kuradeel himself was a PKer! But why?"

As Kuradeel spoke to Kirito and removed a piece of his armour, Raiki noticed a tattoo on his arm. One that depicted a coffin with a grinning face. The symbol of the criminal guild, 'Laughing Coffin'.

"So that's it. I thought that guild had been wiped out. Seems I was wrong."

Kuradeel stopped talking and plunged his sword into Kirito's arm. Kirito screamed in pain and his HP dropped slowly.

"Damn him!" Raiki shouted.

Kuradeel lifted the sword from Kirito's arm and plunged it into his leg. Kirito's HP dropped into the yellow zone.

"Damn him!"

Kuradeel then proceeded to plunge his sword straight into Kirito's stomach.

"DAMN HIM!"

Raiki saw Kirito's HP drop to a mere sliver of red. Just then, Raiki saw how Kirito was still alive. A green blur passed by him and slammed into Kuradeel, sending him into the canyon wall.

Where Kuradeel had stood a second ago, Asuna 'the flash' was now healing Kirito. She stood up and faced Kuradeel. The look of fury on her face was so great that Raiki felt himself wince and shrink back slightly. She attacked Kuradeel repeatedly, forcing him to his knees. She stood over his disheveled form and lowered her sword. Kuradeel took this moment of weakness to knock her sword aside and swung his own at her. However, his sword never hit her.

'SHUNK'.

The sword sliced through Kirito's wrist and sent his hand flying off. Kirito drew his arm back and hit Kuradeel with what Raiki assumed was a martial arts skills. Kuradeel choked out some final words and disappeared.

Raiki stood and de-activated the skill.

"I've collected all the evidence I need. Now to get Kirito out of that prison cell.

He pulled up his friends list and contacted Kane.

"Kane, schedule Kirito's trial to be in 10 minutes. Assemble the jury and get Kirito up to the courtroom. Tell Asuna not to worry."

"Yes sir!"

Sighing, Raiki pulled out a Teleport crystal.

"Teleport! Judgement Isle!"

**Floor 13: Judgement Isle, Hanketsu Tawa Courtroom**

Raiki stood at the front of the courtroom. Though he was nervous, he was certain that the jury would find Kirito not guilty.

"Ladies and Gentleman of the jury. I now present to you the evidence for this case."

The recording he had taken replayed before the jury. Though Raiki couldn't see their faces, he was sure that they were all watching intently.

Once the recording ended, Raiki sighed. His nervousness only increased as the moment of truth approached.

"Having seen this evidence, ladies and gentlemen. I now ask you to decide on the fate of this player. All those in favour of game clearance imprisonment?"

One member raised their hand.

"All opposed?"

The remaining eleven raised their hands.

"I therefore find player designation Kirito, not guilty!"

Relief swept over Kirito's face and Asuna began to tear up.

Raiki was happy for them, but there was one final item to be addressed.

"However."

Both Kirito and Asuna looked back towards the podium. Worry on their faces.

"Player designation Kirito, you have violated the oath of the guild by killing player designation Kuradeel. It is for this reason that you are hereby expelled from the guild and are no longer a freelance Jailer. For further information you are to report to my office. Court adjourned."

Raiki turned around and walked into his office, sat down behind his desk, and waited for Kirito.

He did not wait long. Five minutes later, Kirito opened the door, entered, and sat down in front of the desk.

Raiki looked at Kirito and sighed.

"Please forgive me. If I had let you free without any repercussions it would have been unfair to other guild members and broken the guild's rules."

Kirito respectfully responded.

"No you did right. I have no grudge against you."

Raiki was touched by Kirito's understanding but also wanted to repay him. For Kirito's aid during the early stage of the game and for having to expel him from the guild.

"I thank you for your kindness. If there is anything you want me to help you with, just let me know and I'll do it."

Kirito looked up at Raiki with what Raiki thought was awkwardness.

"Well there is one thing you could do for me."

"Name it."

Now Raiki was certain that the look on Kirito's face was awkwardness.

"Asuna and I are going to get married and I want it to be a proper wedding. Do you think you could marry us? I'm sure it would mean more to her than simply pressing a few buttons."

Raiki smiled.

"Done. Give me a week and I'll make sure your wedding is as good as it would be in the real world."


	8. Matrimony and Discovery

**Chapter 8: Matrimony and discovery**

**Floor 13: Judgement Isle - Hanketsu Tawa, Chapel**

Raiki rushed down the hall of the recently created chapel section of Hanketsu Tawa, His mind going a million miles an hour. When he had promised Kirito and Asuna a proper wedding, he had meant proper in every sense of the word. He had used his ability to control Hanketsu Tawa's layout to create a chapel area, as well as a banquet hall. All Jailers who could be pulled off duty were used in gathering food and money for the wedding. They were also expected to participate in a surprise Raiki had planned for the bride and groom. Raiki, who was to be minister for the wedding, had for the first time since he had become head Jailer changed from his black cloak into one of pure white. Now he merely needed to settle the people who sat at the pews. He ran to the front of the room and shouted at the top of his lungs to the various guests.

"Order in this cour... chapel!"

Immediately, the various guests turned towards him. Despite the lack of his signature black robes, he was still a commanding figure with an equally commanding voice.

"Thank you. Now if everyone will please remain quiet and in their seats, we shall begin the ceremony."

With that, Raiki clapped his hands and the lamps that provided light went out, leaving only the sunlight that streamed through a stained glass window onto the aisle. A while later, the large solid oak doors opened slowly. The bride and groom, hand in hand, slowly walked down the aisle, the light glinting off their swords. Finally, they came to a stop at the podium. Raiki cleared his throat and spoke. His voice echoed throughout the large room.

"Players, we are gathered here today to bear witness to the marriage of Asuna and Kirito. In dark times such as these, it is important to keep our hearts strong, to hold onto every happy memory we can create. And so, I ask you Asuna, do you take Kirito to be your husband?"

Asuna made no effort to hide the happiness in her voice.

"I do. Not just in this game, but for the rest of my life."

Raiki nodded and turned to face Kirito.

"And do you Kirito, take Asuna to be your wife?"

Kirito nodded, blushing slightly.

"I do, yes."

Raiki nodded once again.

"then if you please, bring up the window."

Kirito and Asuna turned towards each other and swung their right hands downwards in unison. They opened up the marriage window and pressed the 'agree' command. After a few seconds, two balls of light formed where the window had appeared. The lights slowly dissipated to reveal two wedding rings which floated into the outstretched hands of the two lovers, who after a brief pause, slipped them on.

"I now hereby pronounce you husband and wife. You may now kiss the bride."

Asuna and Kirito proceeded to do just that and turned toward the isle to begin their procession to the banquet hall. However, before they got to the bottom of the steps, Raiki shouted out.

"Jailers, salute!"

On his command, all the jailers that had been sitting in the pews at the back of the chapel lined up along the sides of the isle equal distance from each other, drew their swords, and activated a sword skill, causing their weapons to clash in midair and creating a dazzling overhang for the newlyweds to walk under. And so it was that Kirito 'the black swordsman' and Asuna 'the flash' were married.

**Hanketsu Tawa, Banquet hall**

Raiki weaved his way through the large crowd offering their congratulations to Asuna and Kirito, a task that proved difficult even for him. Finally, after being buffeted back countless times, he made it.

"Congratulations you two. I trust I won't have to send out any Jailers to handle a domestic dispute?"

"Not a chance." Kirito laughed.

Raiki smiled.

"Good to hear."

He turned to Asuna.

"Asuna, I hope this repays you for Kirito's imprisonment. I'm sure that the fear and sadness you felt then was worse than in any boss fight."

"Apology accepted head jailer."

"Thank you."

At this moment the banquet hall door flew open and a Jailer stumbled in. His robes shredded and his body covered with wounds. His HP bar showed that his health was in the red zone. Raiki rushed to him.

"What happened?"

The wounded jailer spoke in a low, ragged voice.

"My team received reports of a criminal hiding out in Salemberg. We went to investigate but found that he wasn't in his house. Using Oracle's Eye, we tracked him to a remote area of the dungeon. We attempted to arrest him but he was too strong. He killed everyone. I barely managed to get away."

"What was the criminal's name?"

"G-Grexal."

With this the wounded jailer collapsed.

Raiki stood, reeling slightly from the news. Kirito stepped forward, evidently shocked.

"Raiki, isn't Grexal..."

"Yes, he's the one who killed my friends."

Raiki turned to the stunned couple.

"I hope you'll forgive me for leaving the party so soon. I have to round up a squad and apprehend him before he slips through my fingers."

With this, he turned and walked out of the room.

"Grexal." He thought. "The last time we met I was nothing more than a frightened child you didn't get a chance to kill. But this time, I don't plan on cowering."

_So there it is folks, chapter 8 in all its long awaited glory. I hope you'll forgive me for taking so long. I came down with a case of writers block and school work. However, I hope to complete the next chapter as quickly as possible, as well as put up some interesting facts I've made up about the jailers such as:_

- _Their uniform_

- _The various squads that comprise the jailer guild_

- _ The various areas of Hanketsu Tawa_

_Thanks for reading!_


	9. Confrontation

**Chapter 9: Confrontation**

**Floor 60: Salemberg**

Raiki walked along the cobblestone street of Salemberg with ten Jailers from the PKer response squad at his heels. Finally, they located the house that was serving as Grexal's hideout. Raiki turned to the group, his eyes almost devoid of emotion.

"You are to wait here until I either bring him out or my name vanishes from the party member list. Is that clear?"

The ten Jailers nodded and spoke in unison.

"Sir, yes sir!"

Raiki turned around, walked up the steps, and opened the door.

**Floor 60: Salemberg, House #1408**

Raiki looked around; eyeing anyplace that Grexal could be hiding. Suddenly he noticed movement out of the corner of his eye.

"So you've come, Head Jailer."

Raiki whirled around and saw Grexal seated on a couch in the corner of the room. He motioned to a chair opposite him.

"Sit. After all, I can't kill you here."

Raiki hesitated for a second before curiosity got the better of him and he sat down. Grexal smirked, obviously pleased with his accomplishment.

"You're certainly a difficult player to bring out into the open. Even more difficult to eliminate, though I suppose I overestimated those fools."

"Fools?"

"The 'Blood Fang Alliance'"

"That was you?"

"Did you honestly think that those foolish zealots could have come up with such a plan themselves?"

"I'll admit I had a suspicion. But that aside, I'm sure you know I didn't come here for a chat."

"Yes I realize that. And so I propose a duel. No holds barred."

"I accept."

"Excellent. Then let us take our positions."

Raiki and Grexal walked to the centre of the room and took up opposite sides. Raiki took the right and Grexal the left. Grexal swiped his right hand and brought up the duel menu for a zero HP win duel. A few seconds later, the message appeared in front of Raiki who pushed the accept button and the countdown started.

Raiki pulled out Cerberon and activated weapon unison. Grexal pulled out his weapon as well. A long sword with a skull shaped pommel, a guard shaped like bat wings, and a red blade that made it look like it had been forged using blood.

"Like it?" Grexal asked. "I call it Crimson Eater."

The timer reached zero and Grexal lunged toward Raiki. The calm look that he had shown just moments ago replaced by the same insanity he had shown when he had killed Raiki's friends. He raised his sword and slashed Raiki across his chest, leaving a long red scar. His HP dropped slightly and he retaliated by swiping at Grexal, Managing to slash his shoulder. Grexal's HP dropped to ¾ and he staggered back from shock.

Not wanting to give Grexal time to recover, Raiki struck again. Kicking his legs out from under him and cutting him repeatedly in the chest. Grexal's HP dropped rapidly to the red zone and Raiki saw his eyes bug out. Raiki held his arm inches from Grexal's neck and saw the pupils retreat further.

"Surrender now and make things easier on yourself Grexal. If you do, I may spare you from solitary confinement."

Against all of Raiki's expectations, Grexal laughed. Not the laugh of a crazed murderer who had been backed into a corner, but the laugh of a murderer who was about to add another person to his list of kills.

"Now that's just rude. I haven't even had my fun yet!"

Grexal knocked Raiki's hand away from his throat using his sword, causing him to stumble. It was a small opening, but it gave Grexal more than enough time to run his sword through Raiki's shoulder.

"Ah ha ha ha! Do you see this head Jailer? This is how the game was meant to be played! No kindness, no laws or law keepers, just players killing players!"

Raiki stared at him, anger coursing through his blood like venom.

"What about the consequences of your actions? Don't you care that people actually die?!"

"No. And why should I? I won't be punished. When I get out of this game, all people will see is a poor boy that went through a terrible experience and survived."

"You're insane. And I'll make sure that when you get out of here, they'll see you for who you really are!"

Grexal smirked.

"Big talk for a dead man, let's see you back it up."

And with that, he stabbed Raiki through the gut and pinned him to the floor. Raiki grabbed the blade and tried to pull it but Grexal simply laughed and plunged the sword deeper into Raiki's gut until it was down to its hilt. It was then that Raiki blacked out.

**Raiki's conscience, Limbo**

Raiki stood in utter blackness. He knew that this was all inside his head. He knew that at this very moment Grexal was laughing at his powerlessness as he watched Raiki's HP bar deplete slowly. But he didn't care. After all, even if he died, the 10 members of the PKer response squad would probably be able to capture Grexal and sentence him. And besides that, Grexal's words had gotten to him. What if, even with all the evidence he had compiled, the Pker's of SAO didn't receive the sentence's they deserved and were able to walk off scot free, despite the crimes they had committed in this world.

"If that's the case, I'm sorry guys." Raiki said to himself. "I'm sorry for failing to save you that day and I'm sorry for being unable to lock away the person who did it. But I did all I could."

_"Are you sure?"_

The voice jolted Raiki out of his state of drowsiness. He looked to see who had spoken but saw no one.

"Who said that? Where are you?"

Then Raiki watched as out of the darkness, white; human shaped silhouettes, materialized. There were hundreds, perhaps thousands of them, stretching on into the darkness. They then spoke in unison in the same voice that Raiki had heard seconds before.

"_Are you truly certain that you have done everything in your power, Head Jailer of Aincrad?"_

"Who are you?"

"_You did not answer us, are you certain you did everything in your power to stop Grexal?"_

"Yes, I am certain."

"_If that is so, why are you quietly waiting to die when the one you have sought to jail all this time is right there in front of you?"_

"What can I do? He..."

"_So you have given up?"_

_"_No, I..."

But Raiki stopped. He couldn't complete his statement because he knew it wasn't true. He had given up.

"What should I do?"

"_Why do you fight Grexal?"_

"To avenge my friend's deaths and lock him away in a cell."

_ "Do you not think of the others Grexal has killed? If you truly want to win then you must realize who we are, what you were missing, and what it is you must fight for."_

"What it is I must fight for and what I was missing?"

This puzzled Raiki. What was it that he had been missing during his fight with Grexal? All he had been trying to do was avenge his friends. Then he realized it. An answer so direct, so simple, it had practically been staring him in the face.

_"Do you have your answers?"_

"I do."

_"What were you were missing?"_

"My desire to continue living."

"_What must you fight for?"_

_"_For all those people that Grexal has killed."

"_Who are we?"_

"You are what remain of those who have died in this game. And I swear your deaths will not be in vain."

And with that, Raiki regained consciousness.

**Floor 60: Salemberg, House #1408**

Raiki's eyes shot open and he quickly viewed his surroundings. His HP bar had dropped to the red zone and Grexal's sword was still stuck in his gut. Grexal himself was standing above him, evidently shocked that Raiki had recovered.

"GREXAAAAAL!"

Raiki sliced through the sword's hilt, destroying the sword and causing it to shatter into fragments of light. With his body now free, Raiki lunged at Grexal, grabbed him by the throat and thrust him up against the wall.

"WH-what the hell?!" Grexal coughed.

Raiki reached into his cloak and pulled out a teleport crystal.

"This crystal is set to send you to a solitary cell deep within floor 33's prison. But before I send you there, I'd like to ask you something. Do you recognize me?"

Raiki pulled off his hood and saw Grexal's eyes widen.

"You-you're that brat I didn't manage to kill back on the first floor!"

Raiki smirked.

"Yes that's correct. It's seems you were right. We really did see each other again. Though I don't think you thought it would be like this. Now then, it's time I performed my duty as Head Jailer."

"No! Damn it, no!"

"Grexal, former field commander of the PKer guild Laughing Coffin, for the crimes of affiliation with a known criminal guild, intention to commit murder, and mass murder, I hereby sentence you..."

"NOOOOOOO!"

"...TO SOLITARY GAME CLEARENCE IMPRISONMENT!"

The teleport crystal activated and Grexal was sucked into the portal, though Raiki could still his screams reverberating in his brain. Exhausted, he sank to his knees.

"Thank God." He sighed. "It's finally over."

A few seconds later a window appeared in front of him. It was a message from Kane.

"Yes Kane what is it?"

Kane looked slightly nervous. Almost as nervous as when Raiki had gotten angry with him.

"S-sir, you have a visitor, a guild leader."

Raiki sighed. His job was never done.

"Very well, which guild and for what reason are they there?"

"It's the leader of the Knights of Blood, Heathcliff. He says he's here to discuss a raid on the 75th floor's boss room."


	10. Chapter 10: Meeting and Closure

Chapter 10: Meeting and Closure

**Floor 13: Judgement Isle, Hanketsu Tawa**

Raiki jogged through the halls of Hanketsu Tawa, his cloak, which had been ripped and torn in a few places during his fight with Grexal, whipping around him. When he reached his office and pushed open the large oak doors he found the leader of the Knights of Blood, Heathcliff, sitting in the guest chair reading what appeared to be a thick, leather bound journal. Seeing Raiki enter, he quickly placed it back into his inventory and stood to greet him.

"Raiki Onigami, a pleasure to finally meet you"

Raiki shook his outstretched hand.

"You as well. However, we both have duties to return to so let's get straight to business. My subordinate told me you wanted to discuss a raid on the 75th floor's boss room, I wasn't aware it had been found."

Heathcliff smiled slightly.

"You are correct, it has still not been found. However, the majority of the floor has been mapped so I believe it is only a matter of time before it's discovered. In light of that, I thought it best if I ensure that all the clearing guilds are prepared for the raid. You're clearing squad included."

"They are prepared. However, I worry about the possibility of this boss room being an anti-crystal area."

"I understand how you feel but we can't worry and doubt our actions now. We're almost three quarters of the way there. To stop and turn back now would be an insult to all those who have died to help us come this far."

Raiki sighed.

"You're right, of course. Very well then, the minute the boss door is located contact myself and the captain of the clearing squad. You have my complete cooperation."

"Thank you. I'll see myself out then."

With that, Heathcliff bowed and walked out. Once he had left Raiki walked to the only window in his office which overlooked the tower's courtyard, a large field filled with flowers and cherry blossom trees with a pond at its centre.

Just then a video chat request popped into view. It was from Kirito. Raiki pressed the accept button and a screen popped up. Kirito was sitting on a couch in what Raiki assumed was his new home, a small girl with long black hair perched on his lap.

"Hey Raiki, do you have a moment?"

His voice seemed rather solemn for a man on his honeymoon.

"For you, yes. what's with the kid?"

Raiki grinned mischievously.

"Don't tell me you can have kids in this game? I mean sure you can do **that** but I never thought of you as the type. you dog!"

Kirito's face flushed for an instant and proceeded to turn a rather bright crimson.

"O-of course not you idiot! She's a player we discovered in the forest down here. We think that she may have a family in-game and were hoping you could help find them."

"Of course, who do you think you're talking to? what are her parents names?"

"that's the problem. She doesn't remember anything. Just her name, Yui."

"Amnesia huh? That will make things a lot more complicated you're right. I'm afraid the best I can do then is place this on the jailer net and inform the public relations squad to begin a top priority search for parents missing a child with that name. chances are that if she does have any parents here we'll find them."

Kirito exhaled deeply, obviously relieved.

"Thanks. Asuna and I will take her down to the starting town and see if anything comes back to her."

"Alright, best of luck. And be careful, that floor is Army territory, or so they claim."

Kirito nodded.

"Right. Goodbye."

The window closed, leaving Raiki to issue the orders to the public relations squad. Once that was accomplished he pulled a teleport crystal from a pouch on his belt.

"Now that that's over, I think it's time I laid an old ghost to rest. Teleport! Kodoku!

**Floor 33: Kodoku, Kuiaratame Keimusho prison complex**

Raiki always felt uncomfortable visiting the prison, and with good reason. It was filled with hundreds of angry prisoners who carried a great grudge against Raiki for sentencing them and imprisoning them. As such, whenever Raiki came here, the complex would overflow with cursing, death threats, and screams. However, Raiki never payed them any attention. Especially today because the only thing he was interested in was in the solitary confinement cells deep below. These cells were reserved for only the most deadly of criminals and were aptly named as the prisoners rarely ever saw another human face. Food was delivered via a pulley system and the cells featured a large quantity of books. aside from a daily inspection by the prison's warden and a cleaning by the staff once a week, the prisoners were alone, with only the guard to keep them company. It was to this area that he had banished Grexal, the person he now wanted to talk to. After at least twenty minutes of walking down the spiral staircase that led to the cells and navigating the honeycomb-like hallways, he arrived at Grexal's cell. Seeing his approach, Grexal stood up and grabbed at the bars which separated him from Raiki, attempting to pry them loose to no avail.

"Well if it isn't the little brat!" Grexal sneered.

"Enough with that Grexal, you won't be able to get out no matter how hard you try. Tell me, do you still believe you can get away with this and not be punished for your crimes in the real world?"

Grexal grinned sadistically.

"Of course. Don't think your little plan to "bring us to justice" will work out in the real world. It's your word against mine, nobody but us players knows what's happening in here, so I'm perfectly safe."

"Then let me ask you another question. Do you feel any remorse for what you've done?"

Grexal paused for a moment and then proceeded to throw his head back in laughter.

"Remorse?! REMORSE?! What should I feel sorry about? In this world, the strong devour the weak! Why should I care about a few players who were too weak to survive?"

Raiki sighed. In the end, this conversation would be pointless but at least he had tried to make Grexal see the light.

"I see, goodbye then, prisoner 405S-G"

With that, Raiki walked out on Grexal hoping he had closed that chapter in his life. In retrospect, he could not have been more wrong.

_Hope you enjoyed the latest chapter and I'm sorry it took so long. For those of you who don't know what the clearing squad and the public relations squad are, check out my profile, the info's on there._

_Stay tuned for chapter 11: Aftermath and a New Beginning. Coming soon!_


End file.
